Tell Me the Truth
by ThornsofRoses
Summary: An unexpected love is found at Degrassi. An unexpected love that will change the lovers. An unexpected love that will change their social status. An unexpected love that will change the way the students think. An unexpected love that no one was ready for.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Paige sat at the empty desk in Mrs. Kwan's room. It was empty, and quietness was hovering heavily over the room. Paige's right foot was tapping the floor occasionally at uneven intervals; her light brown leather boots noise echoed sharply.

She sighed impatiently and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. Four-thirty. _She's late._ Paige thought, frustrated. She knew this would happen! Knew it! Maybe she wasn't going to show up, maybe she was just ditching her for someone else…

"Paige?" Paige jerked up in her seat and her eyes quickly soared to the doorway. It was Alex. She stood there in the doorway, blocking out the hall lights. Her hair was in its normal, everyday "style": her large hoop earrings hanging from both earlobes; baggy army fatigues covered her legs; and a black tank topped the outfit.

Alex held up a folded letter that was scribbled on composition paper. "I got your note." Paige nodded awkwardly and, without an offer, Alex pulled back a nearby chair, and slumped into a seat, giving Paige a look that she would imagine on a mischievous child's face when seated in the principal's office. A look that clearly meant, "Yeah, I did something bad. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

There was silence for a few seconds before Alex abruptly finished it.

"So. You wanted to see me?" Paige nodded once again and quickly cleared her throat.

"Yeah, about that." She said and stood up and slowly paced past the teacher's desk, obviously nervous. Her shoes tapped against the floor and Alex watched her through amused eyes. "Um…Alex? You know about the time at the premiere when you—when you—when you told me that…?" She trailed off, unable to finish. A smirk slithered on Alex's face.

"Told you what?" She asked and leaned forward with her hands clamped together. Alex found this amusing; she enjoyed watching Paige confront her with this topic. She knew what she was going to say, what she was _trying_ to say. But would she say it? Alex knew that was the question. She had a good idea of what the answer will be.

"That—that—" Paige tried again. "That you're a lesbian." Alex's smirk dropped from her face. That was not the outcome she expected. She was dibbing on the "unable" table, but now, she lost the bet. She sighed angrily and leaned back against the chair once again and stared at Paige harshly.

"Yeah? So? You gotta problem with it?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, no." Paige tittered. "I—I just want to know. Why? Why are you telling _me_? What do _I_ have to do with your sexuality?" Paige's eyes pleaded towards Alex, begging her to put an end to her confusion. Alex kept on staring at her. After a few moments, she finally answered.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Paige was a little surprised at this answer.

"Well, yes, I would like to know…" Alex snorted and glanced outside. She turned back to Paige with a mocking smile on her face.

"You are so stupid, you know that, right? So stupid. Have you honestly not found out yet?"

"Found what out yet?"

"Found out why I told you!"

"Oh…um, no…"

"Tuh!" Alex stood up, grabbed her books, and headed out the door. "Call me when you do!" Paige grabbed her bag and scrambled after Alex.

"Alex! Wait! Come back, please! You didn't answer!"

"And I won't! You'll have to find out for yourself!" Alex called over her shoulder and slammed the door behind her, not even glancing back. Paige whimpered softly after the door came to meet her. Why is Alex being so secretive? She shivered in the chilly, air-conditioned room and then slumped in the chair closest to the door, the one that Alex sat in. She soon sighed happily and cuddled up against the back of the chair.

The seat was still warm...


	2. Chapter 2

**(2.)**

Alex stormed out of Degrassi, right arm swinging like a pendulum. She had a mixture of emotions flowing through her like waves. She felt relief that Paige actually noticed something; anger that she did not know what it was; frustration that she could be so _stupid_; and most of all, curiosity to what will happen between the two of them.

_Will something happen between us?_ Alex pondered. _Or will it just be an infatuation for me…and Paige? _She wished that it wouldn't turn out that way. She's been hiding herself for years now, and if Paige were to come out and be herself—the self that Alex senses is crawling on her hands and knees inside of Paige—than Alex can finally come out. But the time is not knocking on her door—yet.

By the time she finally got home, she heard screams vibrating through her house. She rolled her eyes; her mother's boyfriend was home once again.

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" He bellowed at she heard something that sounded like a bottle (most likely beer) shatter on the linoleum floor. Alex hesitated at the door. Should she go in? Most likely she would be shoved over another end table like she was just an insect, not a breathing human being who happened to be related to the woman who was being abused inside. She backed slowly away as he drew nearer and nearer to the door.

"Stop being such a bitch! Where is it?? WHERE IS IT?!?!" She heard him scream. A slap that sounded like a whip on a bareback followed soon afterward, causing a cry to be heard. Alex covered her ears and bit her lip. This isn't fair! She shouldn't be hearing this!

"Alright, alright…I'll give it to you…just let me find it…" She heard her mom weeping in the den.

"No…don't give it to him mother, don't…" She whispered and started towards the door. She shook the handle, but it was no use. It was locked.

"'Bout time, you skank." She heard him growl and another cry screeched out. Alex was about to hammer on the door when she was flung back against the railing on her porch. Her mom's boyfriend had swung open the door and there he was, acting like he just came back from the dog pound, wiping his nose. He snorted up some spit and let it all out at Alex's feet. She watched the spit bouncing on the wood as he shoved past her. "I'll see you later, Alice." He mumbled. Alex gritted her teeth.

"It's _Alex_. If you're going to treat my mom that way, you better get my name right!" She snapped and pointed at her mother, who was huddled on the ground like a lost puppy. He stiffened. Slowly he turned around and faced Alex, who immediately regretted what she just uttered.

"What did you say?" He asked in a deathly whisper. His unshaven face looked like dirt smothered upon his face. His belly was squeezed tightley into his sweat stained, white, button up shirt. Fear trembled inside of Alex.

"I-I didn't—" She tried to recover herself, but he was already advancing towards her.

"WHAT?"

"I-I-" SLAP! She felt such a force being whipped across her face. She fell back onto the ground and saw black splotches like Pongo's back move about her vision. She held back the groan that was dying to come out and blinked up at him.

"Don't you EVER talk to me that way again, you filthy, little slut. Ya hear?" He snarled and spat on her face. He turned and was soon driving away, his tires making screeching noises that sickly sounded similar to her mother a few minutes before.

"Mother!" She moaned when she saw something stir slightly on the ground. She tried to shake the thought that it was a puddle of old clothes balled up by the couch. She crawled over to her mom and held her in her arms. Her mother's face was spotted blue and black; her tears leaving dirty trails across her cheeks; her lips a sickly red that unnaturally matched Marilyn Monroe's; her eyes squinted in fear; her hair ragged and knotty. Alex looked her mom in the eye and asked severely:

"Mom, did you give it to him? Tell me mom, did you?" Her mom moaned and tried to shove Alex away, but Alex kept her grip. "Mom, look at me. _Did you give it to him?_" Alex's mom bit her lip, and hardly glancing at Alex, nodded shamefully. Alex was stunned. "No…" Her mom began to bawl loudly, and Alex held her near.

_Considering all that's happened,_ Alex thought,_ Paige's meeting was actually the best thing that has happened all day…_


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

Paige set her keys down on the kitchen table, dropped her book bag and purse, and walked over to the refrigerator to rummage around for some food to satisfy her hunger. On the way, she pushed in the code on the phone, set it on speaker, and listened as the messages played.

"YOU HAVE TWO UNHEARD MESSAGES. MESSAGE ONE…" She heard the operator speak as she pulled out the cottage cheese. Moments later, she heard her dad's voice ringing through the kitchen.

"Hey, guys, this is dad…I know you aren't here right now, but you can you all be wonderful and stop by Grandma's this afternoon? She's really sad and thinks that we're ignoring her…" Paige rolled her eyes, sniffed the cottage cheese, and stifled a gag.

"Ugh, gross." She stuffed it back behind the provolone. She spotted a yogurt and yanked it out, closing the door behind her with her boot.

"Hey, Paige, it's Dylan. Just to let you know, I'm visiting this weekend and I have tickets for the Red Hot Chili Peppers concert and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. I have one extra ticket for you to bring a friend, so you can call Hazel if you want, or some lucky guy who is drooling over you." She heard her brother laugh. "I'm sure you've got a line of 'em. Anyways, call me back when you get this, thanks." Paige stared at the phone, interested. She immediately tossed the idea of Hazel out of her head; she hates bringing Hazel along at these types of events.

"Hah, Dylan, you'd be surprised with the guy department." Paige snorted and finished her yogurt, her stomach no longer yowling with hunger. Instead of thinking about some gorgeous guy to bring along, a teenage girl with hair like the crows she used to see sitting outside her window slithered into her mind like a winding snake.

Alex…

Does Alex like the Red Hot Chili Peppers? Paige didn't know. They never talked about them. In fact, now that Paige thought about it, they never really did talk about music in general. Instead, they danced sexily at a forbidden club rather than being at the premiere.

Paige walked over to the television and turned it on, thinking. She would love to have an actual, deep conversation with Alex. She's always been secretly curious about her. The way she walks, the way she holds herself as if the world is nothing but merely a boring television show that she is being forced to act in.

Alex, in general, is one hell of a mystery that Paige is anxious to figure out. Paige smiled to herself; she could pretend to be Nancy Drew, determined to solve another baffling puzzle of life.

Paige's mother watches the news in the morning; therefore, Paige wasn't surprised to see a heavily made up woman droning on about "crises" to the television viewers. Paige settled down on the couch and grabbed her favorite pillow. She was on the verge of changing the station when she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hundreds of homosexuals march down the streets of Toronto, demanding the public for their freedom of speech. Hundreds of others are meeting them with signs of denial waving in the air like a waving hand. News on this will be posted soon…" The woman informed Paige. Paige stared at the screen. Freedom of speech? Don't they have freedom of speech already?

Suddenly, for unknown reasons, Paige wanted to call Alex. Why, she didn't know. All she knew was that she suddenly had an urge to talk to Alex, to hear her voice in her ear, to know that she is not mad at her like Paige had perceived. Paige picked up her cell phone and dialed Alex's phone number. It rang one, twice, three times. Finally, she heard Alex's voice answer.

"Alex? Hey, it's me, Paige." Paige replied, nervously. There was a moment of silence. Then, Paige heard loud chants in the background, angry and frustrated yells, laughter, etc.

"Yeah, I know." Alex answered stiffly.

"I was wondering something—" Paige began to say, when Alex cut her off.

"What? I can't hear you! Look, just come where I am, alright?" She said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, where are you?" Paige asked, getting annoyed as well.

"I'm at the March for Gay Acceptance. You heard of it?" Paige looked up at the screen.

"Yeah, actually, I'm watching it right now. The newscasters are saying that they're demanding freedom of speech. Why are they demanding freedom of speech? Don't they have that NOW?"

"Tuh, the newscasters have it all wrong. We're begging for acceptance with society. See, no one respects us and accepts the ones who come out, except for a selected few. We marchers are angry and tired of being shoved around and now we're peacefully protesting against the ones who have shunned us. We want acceptance and respect, and we want it NOW."

Paige was quiet for a moment. It all made sense…all of it...

"Paige?" Paige snapped out of it. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah, sorry…You want me to meet you at the March…" She trailed off, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, can you? Please? I hate talking on the phone…" Paige could still hear the crowd roaring in the background. She could hardly hear Alex pleading.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks! See you then." And with that, Alex hung up. Paige let out a sigh and snapped her phone shut. She felt good that she was going to see Alex, like she took two pills of Advil and finally the headache was going away. But the march…She looked up at the television. She knew that something was going to happen.

Nonetheless, she stood up, grabbed her purse and cell phone, and went off to find Alex.

* * *

The crowd was roaring loudly as if a large cage of lions had been let out into the city. Many people were standing on the sidewalks, observing the march that was storming throughout the streets, peacefully waving their signs high into the air. Some of the bystanders screamed curse words or their angry thoughts into the air, discouraging some of the marchers. However, Paige noticed that they did not answer the rude people; they just continued to look forward or into the more welcoming sides of the crowd, but some of their faces did grow more irritated. Paige couldn't help but admire their strength and courage.

She searched through the crowd for any sign of Alex. She didn't know if Alex was actually _in_ the parade, or just cheering it on at the sidelines. She called out her name, but there was no reply. People merely glanced at her—with the exception of a few guys who smiled and nodded her head at her appearance, which she ignored—and Paige kept on searching.

After about thirty minutes of hunting for her friend (was she a friend? Paige wasn't quite sure yet...), Paige was growing tired of the constant jeers, yells, and approval. Something deep inside of her was urging her to go on, although she was tired. So tired. She still had homework to do, laundry to finish, letters to write—

"Paige! PAIGE!" Paige's head jerked to the right when she heard her name being called. Immediately, a smile flew across her face. It was Alex.

"Paige!" She called again, and motioned with her arm to come over to where she was marching. She was standing among other protesters—where they protesting? Paige wondered—with a large sign that had "GIVE ME RESPECT, GIVE ME ACCEPTANCE" written across it in rainbow colors. Paige hurried over and walked beside Alex.

"Alex, we still have to talk!" Paige said desperately, aware that she was walking around in the middle of their march. Alex merely grinned and kept on marching.

"Can't you tell I'm busy?" Alex asked when she realized that Paige wasn't going to let it go as easy as she thought. She handed Paige a small poster that yelled "WE HAVE OUR RIGHTS, TOO". Without thinking, Paige looked at it, shrugged, and held it up high for everyone to see. Some people behind her in line clapped and patted her shoulder appreciatively. Alex, without Paige seeing, smiled softly and watched Paige out of the corner of her eye.

Paige had a feeling soaring inside of her that she has never felt before. She couldn't think of one word that explained how she felt. She felt like a soldier might feel after a long war when he arrives on his doorstep and opens the door to his house for the first time in years. Or maybe how an explorer feels when he finally found the place he was searching for. It was as if she has been walking here with these people all her life, and she now just realized that she has never fully appreciated the people she was striding with. They suddenly seemed like her family.

She knew she sounded bizarre, even in her own head, but it was true. She _was_ marching with her family.

_Paige, you're being ridiculous_. She told herself, rolling her eyes. _You hardly even KNOW these people…_

She was soon cut short out of her bickering when she realized that she had been marching for thirty minutes and they were soon reaching their peak. Paige suddenly stopped in midstep, causing the people behind her to clash into her back. She couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Hey! What are you doing, just stopping here randomly??" The guy behind her with thick rimmed glasses that she knows Dylan finds attractive. She ignored the person and just stared, not breathing, at the people in front of her.

"Paige?? Wha—" Paige strained a smile, feeling sick inside spontaneously.

"Manny, Craig…what a pleasant surprise…"


	4. Chapter 4

**(5)**

Paige stared in disbelief at the sight in front of her. There, to her dismay, was Manny in her usual skanky apparel, her right arm clutching Craig. Craig's eyes were twinkling with silent laughter as he observed Paige and her surroundings. She knew that Craig has absolutely nothing against homosexuals. His best friends is Marco, one of the few students in the school who came out and proclaimed his true sexuality. Manny has also befriended Marco; however, as Marco and Dylan had warned Paige, you don't truly know how someone feels about homosexuals until you see them become friendly with one of the same sex.

_Not that I'm lesbian or bi or anything. _Paige quickly comforted herself. _I mean, I'm STRAIGHT. I've dated guys before and loved every minute of it!_ But she knew that she was lying as a wave of hurtfulness flew over her like a gush of wind. She remembered the pain and awkwardness that came along with guys. A memory she did not enjoy and never did.

"_Paige?_ Um…hi. What are you doing in the parade?" Manny asked, her eyes tearing apart Paige's confidence as she inspected Paige and her surroundings critically. Paige saw her narrowed eyes land upon the sign. Paige quickly turned the sign around, letting the bold prints face the other side away from Manny's dark, nosy eyes.

"Hey, Paige." Craig nodded towards her, grinning. Paige forced a smile, trying to ignore the fact that she was blushing with embarrassment. She felt her neck sweating with guilt. But guilt of what? Was she guilty that she had been caught marching in a parade that had nothing to do with her?

...Or did it? She felt like she belonged with the others in the march...she felt as if they could possibly take her hand warmly and gently help her place the pieces of the puzzle of her life together.

"Um, hi. Um…I'm just, uh, filling in for Dylan!" Paige quickly lied. "Because, well, you see, he _really_ wanted to come, but he wasn't able to get off his job yet, so he asked me to come in and fill in his spot until he can make it." She bit her lip, knowing that Craig would not be convinced. She wasn't too keen on the way his eyes were twinkling at her…

"Really?" Manny asked, crossing her arms and leaning sideways in a disgusted manner. "And what was Dylan doing that was so important?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Paige heard Alex snarl. She whirled around, bewildered to find Alex glaring at Manny, her dark eyes flashing, thin nose rolled up as if she smelled a nasty stench, lips curled. Paige smiled faintly; Alex was helping her. She knew how much of a sneak Manny is…

Manny crossed and re-crossed her arms, attempting to find a comfortable footing.

"Well, I-I just think that I have a right to know why Paige is marching in a _gay rights _parade." She finally croaked out. Paige couldn't believe anyone could be so intruding.

"I told you, my _brother_," Paige snapped. Manny opened her thick lips to reply, but Craig interrupted her.

"Manny!" He said, his large eyes no longer dancing, "I just remembered! I promised Joey I'd go and pick up some CDs at the garage sale downtown. Do you want me to buy you that Nelly Furtado CD you've been wanting so badly?" Easily diverted, Manny grabbed Craig's hand and began to drag him across the street. Paige let out a low breath, thankful for Craig. He turned around halfway across the street, his face serious. Paige thanked him silently with her blue eyes and he nodded in return.

He understood.

"That was entertaining, wasn't it?" Alex said in a sardonic tone. Paige turned to find Alex in an oddly familiar position; the one Manny Santos was in moments before: arms crossed, hip slanted, head tilted in a critical position.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, blinking in the strong rays of sunlight. It was a bright day; everyone was strolling around with sunglasses and hats perched on their heads like birds on a branch.

"You. Lying like that to Manny. I thought you didn't care, Paige,"

"Care about what?" Alex snorted.

"Don't give me that. You know what I mean!" Paige was growing annoyed.

"_No_, I don't! Just TELL me what it is you're talking about!" Alex opened her mouth to protest when a scrawny man walked up to them. His large, square glasses gleamed like a flashlight when they caught the sun's rays. His strawberry blonde hair was cut so close to his skull that the curls rose and fall like waves frozen on the ocean.

"Would you guys like to buy some pins to support our rights to acceptance?" He asked the two girls. Alex, glaring at Paige, stuck her hand in her baggy jeans and pulled out some money.

"Sure. I would love to." And without another word, Alex turned her back on Paige, keen on the badge she was on the verge of purchasing.

* * *

"I'm home!" Alex announced as she strode into her trailer house. Stains were spotting the faded brown carpet randomly as Alex's bare feet dodged them knowingly. She sat her poster beside the wooden stool that stood proudly in front of the counter. After grabbing a Coke from the fridge, she headed over to the plastic counter, observed the newspaper, and began to skim the pages.

"Alex, honey, is that you?" Alex looked up to find her mother peeking from the crack of her bedroom door. She saw her large brown eyes relax immensely and, after adjusting her knitted brown shawl, shuffled into the room. Usually a breathtaking beauty, Alex's mother looked like a starving child, especially in her condition. Although no where nearly as bad as she looked earlier that day (the blood was cleaned up), the bruise above her eye was still protruding like a boulder; her lips still abnormally large. However many the beatings, there wasn't any possible way to cover her natural beauty. Her large brown eyes looked like a deer in headlights, the brown the color of milked coffee, and her skin (when it's not blotched with bruises) was painted with a slight, yet natural, tan.

Shorter than Alex, Cochiti Nuñez was soon in the kitchen with her daughter. Her shawl was still clutched tightly around her tiny, frail shoulders. She cleared her throat and began to make coffee, her petite hands crawling around the countertop, attempting to complete an adult task.

"So," she asked as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred "How was school?" Alex turned back to the newspaper.

"Fine." She replied, desperately trying hard to not shake her mother.

"Hm. That's nice. Where were you a few minutes ago?" She tried another shot at playing the responsible mother. Alex rolled her eyes. It wasn't working.

"The 'Accept the Homosexuals March.'" Cochiti nodded her head; she knew about Alex's sexuality and was one of the few parents who were perfectly fine with it. Yes, she was a tad sad that she wouldn't be able to have any blood-related grandchildren and a handsome son-in-law but, she shrugged, you can't have anything in life.

_No_, she thought to herself and peered out the tiny window that sat above the sink, _you most certainly cannot._ She knew that too well.

Besides, she wanted Alex to be happy.

"Any of your friends there?" She placed the coffee beans gently into the machine. Alex leaned against the counter.

"Yeah…there was one girl. Paige." She said nonchalantly. Cochiti raised her thin, black eyebrows that looked as if they were drawn on by a pencil.

"Paige? Isn't that that one girl who stopped by here the night of the premiere?" She pried, placing one frail hand on her hip. Alex tried to appear as if Paige was no big deal.

"Yeah, why?" She stood up straight again and continued reading.

"Well, you seem to be hanging out with her a lot." She pointed out curiously.

"So?"

"Well, are you two a cou—"

"_No_." Alex looked up sharply. Alex's mother placed her lips thinly together, obviously hurt. Her brown eyes, the color of milked coffee, fell down on the machine which was cooking her drink.

"I was just wondering…I mean, I'd be fine if you were…I-I just want you to be happy…" She whispered meekly. Alex slammed down her magazine, disgusted.

"You mean, kind of like how you aren't? Mom, if you'd just _drop him _we'd be fine—" Alex started, but this time her mother cut her off.

"_I can't_!" She shrieked and tears threatened to spill from her wide eyes. Alex stared at her.

"I know you can't. You're too scared to be on your own for once. You're too scared to be without a big protector. Ever since dad left…" Cochiti shook her bruised head and Alex stopped.

"You don't understand. I'm not like all those other mom's out there. They have someone, Alex…"

"You have me!" Alex cried and her throat felt like a dried up stream. _No_, she shook her head, _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not… _

"I know I do, honey, but—" Alex refused to listen. Her lower lip was quivering like a scope and she knew that any minute she would break down, much to her dismay.

"Just shut up. Just shut up and go back to your boyfriend. Let him beat you again, I don't care." She grabbed her backpack and picked up her jacket off the floor. "I _don't care_." Her mother stared at her. Alex could not help to notice that, even against the elfin-sized kitchen behind her, her mother appeared so tiny.

"You don't mean that…" She squeaked, tears coursing down her cheeks like wet paint. Alex nodded angrily.

"I do." Without another word, she stormed out the door and slammed it behind her as her final word, leaving her weeping mother in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

The music blasted from the beaten down Chevy as Jay drove around the neighborhood. His fingers drummed to the beat on the black steering wheel; his head bobbing to the rhythm. He shook back his shaggy brown hair, knowing perfectly well that he looked cool. Jay-Z growled from the stereo, the car shaking from "99 Problems."

Jay felt wonderful. Ecstatic. Amazing. Phenomenal. A feeling that no words could possibly describe. His brain racked through his thoughts, searching for some word that could give just a _half_ a hint of the feeling that was pulsing through his veins. He thought for a moment then shook his head, grinning madly.

_Nope_. He thought delightfully. _None. _

He was recently in a twenty-year-old woman's room, doing things he had only dreamed over whenever he was given the chance. He laid a beautiful, provocative blonde with astonishing blue eyes that were rimmed with heavy black eyeliner that reminded Jay of a raccoon.

_Was it blue? Or green? _Jay pondered for a short moment then shrugged. _Whatever. Blue sounds better._

He ran into her in the mall earlier that day. He remembered her apparel perfectly: micromini jean skirt, black boots, and white tank top with a green, v-neck shirt over it. He smiled dreamily, romanticizing on the best part of the day. She had stopped short when she saw who she had bashed in to and smiled coyly. They had a brief conversation, mainly exchanging names and numbers. Once that was through, she (Circe? Carey?) yanked him by his belt loop. She pulled him so close, so close that he could feel her minty breath on his face, causing shivers to slither up and down his backside.

"Be sure to stop by…" She whispered seductively. "I need some help with my garage…it's all dirty inside. Will you come clean it for me?" She smiled a provoking smile, one that made Jay go numb with bliss. He smirked and, placing his hand on her neck, replied,

"I'll be sure to."

And he did. He rolled upon that bitch like there was no tomorrow. Their moans echoed in her apartment in ecstasy. Their faces were soon smothered with each other's hot breathes and kisses that never seemed to cease. He made her scream until her face was bright pink; she made him sweat like the rain falls from the clouds in the Amazon. After two hours of paradise, Jay was back on the road, delaying the moment when he would have to turn around and drive back to his house. He stared outside the windows of his car, eyeing the menacing gray clouds that were threatening to unleash their power.

Two more minutes past and it began to drizzle. Jay turned down his music a tad, listening to the cloud's beginning roar. He knew a nasty storm was approaching.

As he drove by a neighborhood, Jay looked up from the radio and his hands launched towards the steering wheel, rapidly swerving the car. A teenage girl with a green hoodie was walking along the side of the road, unaware of the car that nearly banged into her. Her hood pulled up over her head; her hands jammed into her sweatshirt's pockets. Her army fatigues were splotched from the rain. When his eyes drifted down to those pants, something clicked inside Jay's mind.

_I recognize those army fatigues…_He slammed on the breaks beside the girl and honked his horn loudly. He turned down the music some more, rolled down the window, and watched her closely as she halted and slowly turned her face towards his. He laughed when her face peeked out from the hood.

"Alex! Thought it was you. I could recognize those pants from a mile away," He grinned at her. Alex glared at him, her dark eyes flashing fury. She scowled and crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Jay?" She snapped at him.

"I want to know why you're walking along the side of the road at this time of the afternoon while every other family in North America is sitting down to dinner with their family." He answered simply. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"What are _you_ doing driving along instead of eating dinner? You're out as well!" Jay's smile stretched wider.

"I'll explain if you do," He prompted her. She stared in the direction she was earlier hiking then back at Jay's car. When she met his taunting eyes, her mouth curled down in disgust and shook her head.

"No, I am _not_ going to hang out with you again!" She started to walk, but Jay slowly drove beside her. He wasn't going to give up so easily. It wasn't in his nature.

"Alex, look at the sky." She hesitated, and then slowly obeyed. "Do you see those rain clouds up there?" She nodded. They growled once again, louder this time. "Do you hear that thunder?" Again, she nodded. "An angry storm is heading this way and if you don't get in this car, you will get drenched and sick or worse, get hurt." Alex paused in her steps then reluctantly opened the passenger's door and slide inside next to Jay.

"If you touch me," She warned through gritted teeth, "I swear I will call the cops on you so fast, you won't even realize what's happened until you're in a cell." Jay rolled up the window and started driving.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**

* * *

**

"Where did you get this place?"

The rain was banging on the windows as if a giant was outside, demanding to get in. But inside the seven room apartment, Alex, with a cup of hot chocolate steaming in her hand, was wrapped around in a thin, wool blanket like a caterpillar in a cocoon, waiting to be turned into a beauty. Jay, who was coaxing a fire, had on his jacket with a cup of hot chocolate sitting a few feet away. The fire spat and coughed then finally gave away and flew into flames. Jay sat back and let out a long sigh before looking towards Alex.

"You know that bouncer guy from the premiere? The one who's my friend?" Jay asked. Alex nodded. "Well, he has a 'you can pay, you can live' policy. He opens his door to any of his friends. Two others are living here at the moment, besides me and him." Alex's dark eyebrows rose up.

"How do you pay?" Jay grinned.

"It's called marijuana. Friend gives me money if I help him deal it to others." Alex stared at him for a moment then glanced back at the spiteful fire. Jay raised his brows and gazed at her skeptically. "You don't think its right?" Alex shrugged. Jay scoffed at this. "God, since when did _you _turn into a total goody-good? Did Paige take you to Cetillian, or something?" Alex scowled heavily at him.

"_No_, she didn't. I'm just tired, alright? I've had a hard day." She snapped and tugged the blanket tighter around her. Jay shrugged, knowing perfectly well it was useless to pry Alex about her home life.

"Suit yourself." A silence lingered on the two for a few moments with only the fire snarling occasionally. Alex watched as the flames swayed and yowled at each other as if in a heated argument. She felt like doing that herself, howling and clawing at her mother, her weak mother who couldn't even hold up her hand to her boyfriend. Alex bit her lip angrily and again, pulled the blanket closer towards her. Jay watched her for a moment before breaking the silence. "So. What were you doing outside back there?" Alex refused to answer, causing Jay, to her annoyance, to chuckle slightly. "Fine. I'll start. I laid a twenty-year-old girl." He said nonchalantly and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Alex stared at him. "You laid a twenty-year-old girl?" He nodded and gave her a shameless grin.

"Yeah, and it was amazing, let me tell you—" Alex shook her head rapidly.

"No, I don't care, Jay, I honestly don't!" Jay gaped at her, dumbfounded.

"What the hell happened to you, Alex? You've changed and became all 'I'm such a good girl. I never do anything bad.' This isn't the Alex I know." Alex's dark, angry eyes trailed back towards the livid flames, the only things that seem to understand how she is feeling. Jay was quiet for a moment and when he spoke again his voice was dry like sandpaper. "It's Paige, isn't it?" Alex was still for a short moment, and then managed to nod slowly, hesitantly. "You like her don't you?"

Alex shook her head. "'Like' an understatement. It's much more than that." Jay frowned, thinking.

"Love?" He suggested. Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know that it is much more than like." Jay pondered for a moment, rubbing his rough thumbs over his mug, gazing at his reflection. He saw a thoughtful, yet soft look pasted on his face. A look of caring, a look of pity. He had never seen that face upon him before.

"Does she feel the same way about you?" He saw his mouth forming those words. It was as if they came from the reflection in the cup, in the liquid, not from him. The Jay _he_ knew wouldn't ask these things. Where was this Jay coming from? He heard Alex sigh heavily.

"I don't know…I-I don't think she does." Jay popped his head up and saw, to his amazement, a dirty tear cascade down Alex's cheek. Her mouth was turned down like a rubber band and began to quiver ever so slightly. She lifted her tan hand up to her mouth, covering the strained whimper that was dying to break free from her lips. She shook her head, more tears flowing free, creating canals in her worn cheeks that are usually so straight, so angry. "I don't think she does." Her melancholy voice whispered. Jay felt sadness curl inside of him like a giant cat.

"Alex," He said, his voice more sincere than he ever heard. "I promise you, I will help you. I will help you get Paige." Alex looked at him, her eyes hopeful.

"Really?" Her voice cracked with disbelief. Jay nodded.

"Really."


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I am SO SORRY that I haven't posted in nearly a month! I've been extremely busy with school and band so I never had time to post the next chapter. I hope you'll all forgive me (please? bats eyelashes) and enjoy this part! Once again, sorry!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Manny crawled up on her queen-sized bed and knelt, pressing her hands close together. She mumbled a short prayer, her voice inaudible to her surroundings. Her brown eyes still closed, she made the sign of the cross, kissed her thumb, and tumbled into bed. She stared at the ceiling above her, at the glow-in-the-dark planets that spiraled across her ceiling. She remembered her obsession with the planets in the fourth grade, how she loved Neptune the most. Thinking of those blue waves that topple across the planet, swirling like a tornado always relaxed her, no matter what the situation was.

_Except_, she thought grimly, _when Craig got me pregnant when I was fourteen._

Craig…She sighed sadly and buried her head in her pink pillow. Craig…she was glad that she let him go, glad that she cut his tether that tied them as one. They both knew that they weren't going anywhere, that they had reached a dead end in their relationship.

She broke it to him in the car on the way back from the Gay Acceptance Parade.

"_Craig," she said as they were silently riding throughout the streets. "We need to talk." Out of the corner of her eye, Manny could tell that Craig knew what was coming. Anyone would know. Whenever the four dread words were uttered, the dumpee sensed what was going to pour out afterwards._

"_Okay," Craig replied. "So let's talk." He looked behind him before changing lanes, his large eyes slowly fell on her as he turned forward. Those eyes that once made Manny's heart twirl and dance but now made her feel cold like a metal handle during the winter. Not an angry cold, more like a sad cold. A cold that could never feel the warmth again. _

"_Our relationship isn't going anywhere, Craig. We have nothing in common. I'm all girly, and you're all into your music. I feel like you don't have time for me." She emptyed herself out, admitting every pang of jealousy to him, how most of the time she feels as if he doesn't even notice that she is sitting beside him. The whole time she spoke, Craig listened. That was admirable trait Craig has, the ability to listen. He nodded when she was through and, after a moment of thoughtful quietness, Craig admitted that he felt similar._

"_I understand Manny. We're through." Manny nodded and they drove the rest of the way in hushed silence._

Manny moaned softly into the pillow. It wasn't a regretful moan, but a moan of disbelief. It had all been so easy! It didn't seem possible that they could just let each other go without another thought. Was she sad about it? Did she regret her decision? No. And, she knew, Craig didn't either.

Their "romance" was like a candle flame. It shot up and was young and innocent when Manny was around thirteen. They would eye each other in the hallway; bashful smiles were exchanged like naïve gifts, a brush against the shoulder sent fireworks screaming in the pits of their stomachs. As they grew older, the flame took risks. Leaping from side to side, it caused them to have a lustful topple during the night, later on believing that they could actually take their relationship one step forward to possibly raising a child. Then Ashley came along, the air trying to blow out the candle. They dodged her haughty breath, still leaping and continued on with their intense bond. It eventually died down, slowly decreasing its light. Craig continued on with Ashley and for a tiny moment, Ellie Nash. Manny ran into Spinner and JT. But they found each other once more and, thinking the flickering flame would rekindle and grow anew once more, they pursued their feelings.

But the candle would not rekindle. In fact, it was dying but neither of them wanted to admit it. And today, Manny snuffed it out. Put it out of its misery.

_Yes_, she thought. _It was misery. We were desperately trying to create the happiness and joy we have always dreamed of together, but it wasn't possible. Not at all._

She gazed up once again at the glowing planets and thought of Neptune. Ease brushed over like a paintbrush on an easel. She let out a relieved sigh, a sigh that was finally allowed to be set free that in its excitement it seized hold of her whole body. Manny permitted her shoulders to move up and down with the sigh.

Her thoughts trailed back to earlier that day, before the break up. The march. Manny frowned, she hadn't been able to think about it all day. She closed her eyes, reminiscing. Paige…she had seen Paige that day. With _Alex. Holding a sign! _But why? Paige isn't homosexual; her brother is.

"I'm, uh, just filling in for Dylan!" She remembered Paige stuttering. Her eyes were disbelieving; they were boiling with nerves and embarrassment.

_Why though? _Manny thought, frustrated. She knew it was none of her business, but she was curious. _Why was Paige so nervous to see me? I know we're not the best of friends, but…_An image of Alex glaring at Manny and Craig stopped Manny short in her predictions. _Alex…she came to Paige's defense so quickly that it was mind-boggling. I thought they hated each—_

A gasp flowed from Manny's mouth. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were as wide as plates. She sat up, all signs of sleep scattered away.

_Alex and Paige…???_

**

* * *

**

The early day of school was apparent throughtout the hallways of Degrassi High. Students were seen yawning and holding warm cups of fresh coffee from Starbucks, their sleepy eyes trailing across the floor as they sipped the scalding liquid. A low babble was hovering over the teenagers as they made their way around the building. Hazel and Paige were, unsurprisingly, the most awake of them all, their heels clicking loudly on the stone floors; their hair bouncing with each beat of their feet.

However, today was not their cheeriest day. Hazel was downheartned due to the fact of a family trouble, while Paige was still confused from the day before with Alex and the march.

"And then my mom walked in on him and the other woman _having_ _sex_. Paige, he cheated on my mom!" Hazel was telling Paige, her eyes welling with shameful tears.

"Why would he do that? Hun, that's terrible..." Paige replied awkwardly. She wasn't completely sure of what to respond to Hazel's confession of her mom's horrible encounter with her father. A tear escaped Hazel's eye and she swapped at it quickly before Paige could respond to it. She continued on with her story, each word more awful than the next.

After a few minutes, Paige figured out a passable response.

"Hazel, I--" A throat cleared behind her, obviously yearning for her attention. She gritted her teeth angrily and whirled.

"Can I help you?" She snapped when she saw Jay, one of her least favorite people in the entire school, smirking behind her.

"Paige, my dear, I need to borrow you for a moment," He said, eyes dancing merrily. Paige shook her head.

"Uh. No. Can't you tell that I'm currently talking with Hazel about very important matters that YOU will not understand." Jay rolled his eyes.

"What? Parents cheating on each other? Trust me; that's on the very long list of what goes on in my house. Heard it all before." He turned to Hazel. "My advice? Fuck them (not literally, of course). You'll be better off without them. Oh, and don't follow their example." His attention was back to Paige. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, Hazel, I need to take your friend for a moment." He grabbed Paige's arm and yanked her away.

"Paige!" Hazel called. Paige struggled as they turned a corner and soon yanked herself free. She huffed and stomped her foot.

"What do you want? Can't you tell that my best friend is in a time of trouble and needs some comfort?" Paige said as she followed Jay to an empty hallway. Jay turned around, leaned on the lockers, and tilted his head at Paige in a curious manner.

"Don't you think Alex needs some comforting as well?" He asked Paige. Paige stopped her talking and was silent for a moment, caught completely off guard.

"What?" She finally managed to ask. Jay smiled slightly. He pulled a purple flower from his pants pocket; the flower wilted slightly, its petals sighing sleepily and worn out.

"What do you think about Alex?" He continued. Paige's mouth curled down in frustration.

"What? What the heck is going on? Why are you asking my all these questions about Alex all of a sudden?" She demanded impatiently. Jay began to stroke the petals, the ends were curling and brown like the dirt it sprout from.

"Do you think she's nice?" Paige stamped her foot once more which echoed throughout the hallway like a book being dropped. Jay's smile spread secretly. He was getting to her…any minute she would crack…

"Why are you doing this?" She hissed, the waves in her hair shook threateningly. How could he do this? Asking her such personal questions!

_Questions that he will NEVER get the answers from…_She placated herself.

"I'm just curious. She talks about you a lot, you know." He glanced up at her. Her stiff manner relaxed along the edges. Her eyes softened, they appeared so soft that he had the urge to reach out and stroke her two blue pools. Pools…Alex wasn't lying when she described them as pools…or puddles of water in the spring sunshine…

"W-what does she say?" Paige whispered, unable to keep the interest out of her voice. Jay's insides sprang to life, cheering quietly. He knew this would happen. He answered while turning the dying flower in his hands, watching it twirl and fling itself about like a young child who was being awakened unwillingly.

"Just stuff. She thinks that you're really sweet. When you want to be, that is." Paige laughed.

"Same with her. Neither of us are really sweethearts, if you know what I mean." She smiled wistfully and stared out the window, mumbling. "No…we're not…" Jay's eyes gazed at her, waiting for a reaction. After a few moments, Paige remembered with a jolt where she was and who was in her presence. She turned back to Jay and glared at him, her lips pulled back fiercefully.

"But why do you care?" She demanded angrily. "Why do you want to know so badly? I'm not like Alex, if that's what you and she are thinking! I'm not lesbian!" She whispered the last sentence with such malice that it seemed that the flower in Jay's palm shook slightly. He peered down upon it once again, bit his lip to keep from shedding a tear for its beauty, and slowly began to pick the petals. The petals came freely into his callused hands and fluttered softly to the ground when he freed his grasp from each petal. Paige watched, transfixed, as they slowly soared to the floor, each giving its last dance, its last jump, its last waltz. Its last unspoken song.

"Alex isn't that bad, you know." Jay whispered, not meeting Paige's inquisitive eyes. "She does have a soft side. Like this flower…" He nodded towards the light purple flower in his hand. "Looks ugly at first sight because of its age and the stains and lack of petals, but as you can now see, it has beauty painted deeply all over it. Anyone looking at it now can see it." The last petal was taken. It broke free, almost hesitant, and they both watched as it brushed lovingly against Jay's pant leg as it fell.

It glided to the ground, swooping and swaying, and gently landed among its companions, breathing one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, sorry about the delay. I had a wonderful writers' block, which I'm sure you've all dealt with before. But, luckly, it's gone and I have a better of idea of where this story is going to lead off to. So, sit back, relax, and, please, enjoy the next part:-)

* * *

**TOP TEN REASONS WHY I WOULD BE A BETTER GIRLFRIEND FOR PAIGE**

_By Alex _

10. We have more in common than most of the boyfriends she dated.

9. We both are adventurous. For instance, we didn't care what the others thought at the premiere and snuck into the real party.

8. Opposites attract.

7. I'm not as hardcore as she thinks I am.

6. We both had our bad share of boyfriends…

5. I'll ALWAYS ALWAYS _**ALWAYS** _be there for her, no matter what.

4. I like her for who she is, not who she can be.

3. I respect her with all my heart.

2. I'll listen to her problems. Not matter what they are.

1. I love her.

---

When Alex handed this piece of paper to Jay after third period, he gave her a strange look.

"What's this?" He asked. Alex shrugged.

"Read it and you'll find out…" She paused momentarily while Jay's eyes flew over the paper, occasionally pausing for a thoughtful (if possible, considering it's _Jay_) moment. "You-you told me to prove it to you someway…prove it to you that I'm crazy about Paige…and this is the only way I can think of it…" Alex said hesitantly. Jay slowly looked up.

"Alex…this works." Alex raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled and stuffed the paper into his pocket.

"Come on, we have a lot of work to do." He walked off into the opposite direction of his class. Alex chased after him, completely baffled.

"Wha--? Jay? Where are you going? We have class, retard!" She called after him, her voice nearly drowning in the crowded hall. Jay chuckled as he pushed into the cramped student body. He turned his head and smirked at Alex over his bulky shoulder.

"Like that's ever stopped you before!" He pointed out. Alex wasn't able to answer due to the fact that her toe was smashed into the ground by a pointed heel.

"Watch it!" She snarled into the person's face and immediately froze. It was Paige. Paige glanced back at her, her nose curled up and her painted lips frowning disgustedly. Alex regretted what she uttered, wished she could snatch it back with her shaking hands.

"Sorry, Paige…didn't know it was you…" She whispered, attempting to redeem herself. Paige shook her head and merely turned away, her long blonde hair bouncing lightly with each step she took. Alex cursed to herself continuously, her lips sore from her teeth drilling themselves into her tender lips.

"Alex! Come on!" She heard Jay called her and, with one last look at Paige's back, she hurried after her old friend.

"So where exactly are we going?" Alex asked as they strode out of school. The side door banged against the wall when they burst forward, escaping the chaotic halls of Degrassi. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining at her fullest; her beams reaching forward to grasp the two skippers into her clutches out of pure joy. Birds were chirping; squirrels wrestling each other flirtatiously. The trees were standing tall, their green leaves giggling in the slight wind. Alex reached into her bag and pulled out her sunglasses, nearly tripping from the bright rays of the sun.

"Just around." Jay replied nonchalantly as he flipped on his own pair of sunglasses. They made their way over to his car, unaware that someone from inside was watching their every move furiously.

"Come on, Alex, let's go for a ride." Jay grinned at his best friend and Alex, though wary as she was, couldn't help but to smile back. She opened the car door and leaned on it slightly, savoring the moment with relish. It had been awhile since she and Jay had darted about outside of schools between classes.

"So, where exactly are we going?" She repeated, a playful look upon her lips.

"You'll see," Jay said mysteriously. Alex frowned slightly.

"Do you have a plan?" As grateful as she was to Jay and his helpfulness, a feeling of suspicion crept over her like a cat about to pounce. Jay's plans never really bloom correctly; a fault usually poisons the dream, causing it to crumple and wither like a dying flower. But much quicker.

"Oh, you'll see. I'll tell you eventually." Jay said nonchalantly. He cringed when he saw Alex's eyes narrow.

"Jay, do you even HAVE a plan?" Alex demanded. He hesitated and she pounced upon him verbally. "You're kidding me, right? You dragged me out of school with the punishment of In-School Suspension if we get caught and you don't even have a PLAN on catching Paige?" She glared at him with disgust. "You're pathetic." She slammed the car door shut and began to stomp back to school while Jay scrambled out of the car.

"Alex! Wait!" She paused and slowly turned around and waited impatiently while Jay caught up with her. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm just, well, excited that you're actually _talking_ to me again…" Jay confessed as he stood before her, aware of her glowering emotions blaring into his face like a neon sign. "I just--I just want to make you happy again."

"Yeah, well, Jay, LYING to me is not going to make me happy! Especially with you!" She shouted, pulling the strap of her messenger bag up on her shoulder, crushing its attempts to slide down. "I mean, you're just leading me on. God," She rubbed her right eyed with frustration. "My hopes of being with Paige are…" She paused for a moment, then a sigh whispered from her. "Why even bother? I'm never going to get her anyway, especially with Hazel watching and following her every move." Alex felt tears creeping up to her lids. _Stop it! _She scolded herself, ashamed of her sensitiveness. _Stop crying, you baby! Stop crying, you stupid BITCH! _

Jay, on the other hand, had a look upon his face that you might discover upon Albert Einstein's when he figured out the formula "EMC2," or Ulysses' S. Grant when he came up with the perfect plan to sabotage the Confederates. His eyes were bright and sparkling, his large lips parted and slowly twisting upward in a brilliant smile, his cheeks flushing slightly in glee.

"Holy shit…" he murmured, "That's it. That's what we need to do." He looked back at Alex and grabbed her arm, completely oblivious to the painful voice that was thrashing her inside her head. "Alex, I've got a plan. Honestly. And this time, you NEED to listen to me." Alex merely blinked in surprise, taken back by his sudden rush of excitement, the excitement that was shooting off of him like a firework. He was bouncing up in down on the balls of his feet, like an animated child on the eve of Christmas.

"Don't ask questions. Just COME." He demanded when Alex's mouth opened to protest. He dragged her off back in the direction of the school. Alex warily lifted her head and grimaced as their pounding footsteps approached the looming building. Dread flooded her insides; she would have to pass by Paige again, the girl who despises her and doesn't give a damn about her.

The chilled air conditioning nipped at their flesh as Jay flew open the door.

"Jay," Alex hissed. "They're still in class. Let's just wait in the car until the next bell—" Jay shook his head, peering around the empty corridor. Alex felt as if she were walking in a museum, so still was the hallway. Her eyes fell upon a loose paper that was motionless upon the floor. It reminded Alex of a corpse—dead.

"We'll just hide out in the washrooms until the next bell. C'mon." Jay whispered to Alex and he crept along the hall, his black sneaker brushing against the dead paper. As if awoken, the paper leaped into the air and pranced in front of Jay, reminding Alex of a ballerina in _Swan Lake_. It dove and spun until it fell against a polished dress shoe that stood merely feet away from the returning skippers.

Alex and Jay looked up into the withering face of Mr. Radditch.

"So." He growled, a sneer stamped on his bearded face, the facial hair the color of dirt. "Decided to come back?"


	8. Chapter 8

I am SO SORRY. We had people come in and paint our walls and the computer had to be unhooked for about two--three weeks and I was unable to access the computer. I am so bad at this. Ugh...Well, here's the next part. It sucks. Badly. I promise the next part (which I'm looking forward to, might I add ) will be MUCH better and more worthwhile! Hopefully.

* * *

**(8.)**

"So, how much trouble did you get in?"

It was lunch. The room was filled with the murmur of conversations, the crinkling of sandwich wrappers unfolding, and the scraping of chairs as they shifted in and out from underneath the table.

Sean, Jay, and Alex were all sprawled out on five chairs. Alex had her feet up on the table, her cheek smashed into her hand as she stared glumly at the disgusting school lunch: green beans that wiggle like rubber bands, cold pasta that looked (and felt) like dead worms that drowned in the rain, and canned peaches that were dribbled with sour smelling juice.

_There goes my appetite_, Alex had thought as the large lunch lady dumped it on her plastic tray. _Well, what was left of it, at least._

"Two days of ISS for 'attempted skipping,'" Jay recited. His headphones were resting on his large shoulder blades as he \ casually tipped back in his chair, his feet placed upon the seat beside him. Sean snorted and took a sip of his Coke, his body in a similar position as his best friend's.

"I still can't believe…" Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes. Jay glanced at her incredulously.

"Alex, what the hell are you worried about? It's just two days of ISS! It's not like you haven't had _worse_ before. Besides, you're living with me now. No rules, no parents. Who's going to punish you?" Jay asked and Sean nodded in agreement.

"_And_," Sean was kind enough to point out, "Your mom didn't care what you did before. Why would she care now? She doesn't even know where you are." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Sean. You really know how to make me feel better." Alex replied sarcastically and grabbed her bag. "See you later, losers." She stood up and walked out of the cafeteria, careful to slam her shoulder into Heather Sinclair's lunch as she stalked by.

"Hey!" Heather cried as the yogurt spilled out and slopped down her shirt. The lunchroom roared with laughter.

"Nice," Paige whispered to Alex at the exit. Alex ignored her, her pulse thundering throughout her thin body.

_She noticed…she said "nice" to me. She noticed me she noticed me she noticed me she noticed me she noticed me she noticed me she—_

Alex's legs began to sprint towards the washroom, her feet echoing in the empty hallways. Her breaths came out in short rasps, and her clothes jingled like Christmas bells. She burst in the washroom and, oblivious to Darcy's bewildered looks, flung herself on the sink. She splashed water on her quivering face and closed her eyes.

She was tired…so tired…

* * *

The rest of the day wore on like a stretched roll of taffy. All of it was a massive, slow moving blur, a jumbled mess like an old dumpster. Alex's eyes barely stayed open as everyone inched along beside her. She caught glimpses of arms reaching around her, grabbing papers and passing pencils. Echoing laughs glittered in her ears like dull sparkles. Moving mouths were splotches in her vision. When the bell would ring, she would slowly drag her feet to her next class, unaware of what was around her.

It wasn't until right before seventh, the last period of the day, when she felt a jolt of life in her.

The hallway lights appeared dim in her eyes; an endless tunnel stretched along in front of her. She was wondering desperately if it would finish, she was tired--exhausted--of the race that everyone was participating in. Her legs were sore from pedaling.

Then she felt it.

_Oh, God. No. Please no, not now—_she thought frantically as she hurried to the restroom, her elbows knocking students out of her way. Her books fell onto the floor, her binder open like a gaping mouth.

Alex hardly made it on time. She emptied herself into the toilet, her retching blistered her ears. When she was through, she slumped against the chilly wall, her face pale.

"Alex? What's wrong?" She looked up to see Jay kneeling beside her.

"You're not supposed to be in here," She muttered groggily. Her voice sounded foreign to her, and it was frightening.

_What's happening to me? _


End file.
